Story of a Robin
by AxelAshes
Summary: Waking in a field with no memories of his past, Robin has a fateful encounter with three to-be allies that will change his destiny forever.
1. Chapter 1 - A Rude Awakening

**Hey! Thanks for choosing to look at my series, especially my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

(Robin's POV)

"C-Chrom, we have to do something…"

A voice…I hear a feminine voice within the impenetrable darkness. Where am I? Am I dead?

"What do you propose we do?" No wait. That voice is familiar, I still can't see where I am...Oh, this darkness is simply my eyes closed, silly me… It is an effort, but I feel myself slowly regaining control of my body as I'm barely able to lift my eyelids open.

"I-I dunno. Ah!" Light pierces my vision as I open my eyes, unexpectedly, a fair maiden with golden blonde curls looks at me with genuine surprise…and a familiar blue-headed man stares at me with curious, yet patient concern.

"I see you're awake now." I am unable to respond, my body slowly regaining control of itself.

"Hey there." The blonde beauty greets me with a warm smile.

"There's better places to rest than on the ground you know? Take my hand." Instinctively, I take the blue haired man's gloved and muscular hand with mine. To my surprise, my left hand bears an odd purple tattoo. My thoughts on the matter were pushed to the back of my mind as the man spoke once again unexpectedly.

"Are you alright?" I was a bit flustered at the sudden but simple question. Somehow, the response formulated inside my head fluently.

'Yes…thank you Chrom." Chrom…how come I knew of his name? I never met him before, have I? As a matter of fact, I can't remember anything…It hurts my head to search for memories I cannot recall, if any.

"Ah, so you know who I am?" The blue-clad man furrowed his brow in slight suspicion.

"No actually. I…I'm sorry it's just your name…just came to me." I could tell my response was unsatisfactory, as the two, as well as a tall standing knight which I had failed to see earlier, stare at me in a mixture of confusion and suspicion, especially the knight that towered behind the two with his hands behind his imposing figure, the way he is looking at me suggested subtle hostility.

"…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what is your name?" His tone was firm, but not hostile. I wrack my brain for an answer.

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

Not a moment after, the blonde interjects loudly, "Hey, I've heard of this. It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you can remember milord's name, but not your own?" The knight now was glaring daggers at me. True, knowing some stranger's name and not my own is very suspect, however I do not like his tone, so I gave him a prompt frown.

"Excuse me?" My response seemed to bounce off him along with a stifled grunt from the knight.

"Peace, he meant no offence." Chrom apologise in the man's stead. From the knight's remark of Chrom as 'milord', I assume he is of some sort of nobility and the knight is his escort. "What if he's telling the truth, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds will we be then?"

The knight now known to me as Frederick stood stoic, "Just the same, milord. I must emphasise caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Frederick's protective nature was obvious, however it was annoying to reason with him as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Right then, we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

Wait, what? "Hold on a second, I rather not keep standing out in the open, but don't I get a say in this?"

"Peace, friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

Unwillingly, the two men began moving across the field, with myself in tow. Fortunately the girl who introduced herself as Lissa, paced alongside me for company, not without the wary looks of Frederick, ensuring the safety of both of his companions.

* * *

We've been walking for a couple minutes like this: Lissa silent, but cheerily skipping along with my pace, Frederick giving the sideway glance every five seconds (I counted) as he held his armoured mount by the reigns with his right hand as he walked too; and with Chrom out front, diligently scanning the area, lost in thought as it seemed. All the while we were silent, an odd sense of awkwardness in the air.

I finally mustered the courage to speak out, I decided to mix a bit of sarcasm to my statement, "So am I to be your prisoner now?" Everyone stopped walking and turned their attention to me, it was a bit intimidating having three strangers face me at once.

'Milord' laughed as the blue-armoured knight gave the same rigid stare he has had for the whole journey. Lissa gave a quick, reassuring smile alongside Chrom. "You'll be free to go once we establish you are no enemy of Ylisse."

"Ylisse?" I asked Chrom what he meant by that. Instead I received a dry jest from the knight, accompanied with a look of judgement.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" I was ready to lash out back with a taunt of my own until Chrom broke the hostilities.

"Frederick please." Chrom gave a slight frown to the knight, to which he then sighed, and began his vigilant overwatch once again. "This land is known as the halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt."

"So the Queen, basically?" Exalt was felt odd to me in my preordained vocabulary, as well as halidom. I decided to keep these words in mind for future reference.

"Of a sort, yes. But the Exalt is the ruler of these lands. I suppose proper introductions are in order." He then cleared his throat. "My name is Chrom, but then you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa, but you've already been introduced." She flashed a friendly smile for me, in which I returned the same. Suddenly the girl realised what his brother said.

"Hey! I am not delicate! Hmph!" Lissa scowled at her brother, giving him a punch to the arm after making a pouty gesture. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you, brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep, in full armour?"

Chrom seemed to take my statement to heart as he smiled, rubbing the sore on his arm created by his sister, "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." The knight's hardy exterior was still present as he looked me in the eye, but a new sort of understanding formed between us. At least I think it has.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself,"I offered a faint and quick smile, Frederick responded with a mutual nod. "Ah, my name is Robin…I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign? …Ah well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look! The town!"

All four of us immediately followed the pointing finger of Lissa to the rolling clouds of smoke. I could see the consuming fires that sat on the roofs of buildings, along with the faint screams of people. I turned to Chrom, seeing the fury in his eyes.

"Dammit! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him?"

"Unless he's on fire, he can wait!

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!"

"But what about—Hmm…" The group was already out of earshot, leaving me alone on the dirt trail. I followed them, for whatever reason I couldn't explain, but they could use my help!

* * *

(3rd Person)

The trio (and Robin not far behind) made haste towards the commotion in the town. The cobblestone streets were littered in debris and blood. Not nearly as much as they first expected but still distressing nevertheless. Chrom, moving ahead, observed the chaos of fire and audible screams of townspeople with restrained rage.

Chrom led Lissa and Frederick towards the market that was situated in front of the town's chapel. Instead of the peaceful commotion of trade and friendly conversation, it was replaced with forsaken market stalls, buildings now serving like candles as they burnt for the sake of it. Several bandits were present, loitering around the main square and enjoying the chaos they created.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" The leader of the group of bandits had cornered a woman against the chapel wall, whom was still screaming for help, tears welling in her eyes as the leader leered at her.

"Chrom! We have to stop them!" Chrom nodded at her little sister.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…HEY YOU! BACK AWAY FROM THAT MAIDEN YOU FIEND!"

He had caught the attention of every bandit, as evident by the initial looks alarm on their faces, which quickly changed to loathing.

"Oh? Who are you to tell me so, boy? If you want some of her, you'll need to wait in line, hehehe…" The burly leader and the rest of his men cheered in agreement, readying their weapons at the blue-haired stranger. Chrom stood fast against their bloodthirsty glares, he could see diplomacy was not going to work.

"I am Chrom, leader of the Shepherds! This land is under our protection, you're crimes end here! Frederick, Lissa, ready yourselves!"

"Right!" The knight and healer replied in unison and prepped their respective equipment: Frederick now on his horse which he always kept nearby, brandished his silver lance in an act of intimidation, Lissa held her heal staff with both hands and took cover behind the knight.

Before Chrom was to charge at the nearest enemy, he was interrupted by a scream from a white-haired man.

"Wait!"

Both Chrom and Lissa looked behind to Robin who now caught up with the group, Frederick kept his eyes on the nearby foes, giving the nearest swordsman a scowl. Surprisingly no one moved as the cloaked figure rushed towards the trio.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" The blue-clad warrior was shocked and frustrated that the robed man followed them into danger.

"Aha, I'm not certain myself, perhaps it was instinct…Anyway, I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight! That's if you'll have me…" Robin showed a look of fierce determination which Chrom recognised, and respected.

"Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

 _Here goes nothing_ , Robin thought.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

I stood next to Chrom, my Bronze Sword at the ready (which I had discovered holstered to my belt, hidden underneath the shape of my coat, along with an elementary Thunder Tome packed away in a pouch tied also to my belt, hidden from view as the sword was), at the other end of a market stall was a myrmidon with an iron blade, he seems quick but not that strong or sturdy enough for the front lines, these men are obviously disorganised as evident by how spread out they are and those fighters too are not suited for…

"Robin!? You need to stay alert if you want to stay alive!" I was startled out of my analytical trance, one of the myrmidons decided to rush for me, probably because I looked like an easy target. Before I could prepare to defend myself, the brigand was aptly dealt with by a fatal slash to the back of the neck by Chrom, he quickly spun his blade to fling off the blood.

"Heh, thanks. I got a little caught up in my thoughts…By the way you should back away from that fighter a bit more. And Frederick, defend the left side—our flank, as well as Lissa!"

"Since when am I to take orders from you, stranger?" The knight spat, still leering at the nearby enemy, which seemed to keep them from approaching. My patience was wearing thin and these brigands aren't going to wait for us to play catch-up among ourselves.

"Dammit, Frederick! Those two bastards are going to come in and attack us—especially Lissa if you don't do as I say!" The great knight's eyes widened as I stared him down, he needs to understand!

"Frederick, listen to what he has to say, I trust him!" His ward told him as Chrom took a few paces away from the axe wielding marauder. Now he would only be attacked by the other myrmidon, which he can manage himself. The current problem now was the safety of Lissa, Frederick is now positioned at our left flank however he won't able to stop them moving past him and disabling our healer.

"Lissa, pair up with me," Wait, pair up? The term felt familiar but the concept was still vague in my head, but I knew having her with me would ensure she wasn't hurt.

"O-okay!" The healer rushed to my side. I decided to stand guard alongside our wary great knight, completely securing one of our two fronts.

"You sure you know what you're—HYA!—doing?" Frederick amazingly parried the fighter's axe and dealt a killing blow without missing a beat.

"Yeah, I'm sure…It's strange how I can 'see' things about the enemy: Their weapons, strengths, weaknesses and movements just at a glance."

"Interesting." Chrom noted as he took a defensive stance for the incoming myrmidon, however (thanks to my advice) the other axe-wielding barbarian was just out of attacking range, which allowed the swordsman to take the offensive, resulting in two blood-spilling slashes to the torso before the myrmidon could retaliate. My judgement was on point.

"Indeed, I shall trust your tactical judgement. For now!"

Frederick's curt comment almost made me smile. The battle was going well so far with no injuries. Three down, eight to go. It was almost laughable how easy it was so far.

"What next, strategy man?" Lissa joked, however I could hear the trembling in her voice, it's surprising that she would make such a lighthearted comment now.

"Ah, yeah. Chrom, engage the barbarian. Frederick I want you to back him up! Lissa, you and I are gonna advance to the bridge," Almost immediately the two main fighters in our group charged at the solo barbarian, whom stood frozen. Whether in fear or bravado, the warrior fell by the stokes of the blade and lance without a struggle.

* * *

"Bwaaargh! Please…don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

The bandit leader (Garrick, if I'm right by what his fallen comrades shouted) was sprawled against the cobblestone floor, blood dripping from the right hand he is now missing, his axe hand to be precise. My bronze sword was pointed mere inches from his heart while I stood over him.

Bodies of the bandits lay motionless. A distressing sight, if it wasn't for the burnt buildings and violated homes that gave us the resolve to stop their terror. Aside from meeting Chom, Lissa and Frederick, this was not a good start for making memories.

Chrom stabbed his blade into the hard stone (which was a surprising feat) and rested his sword hand on its pommel in relief, before he proceeded to comfort the village maiden. Frederick drew his silver lance from the torso of a mage in a solemn manner and observed the scene, ready to protect his liege in case of more bandits. Lissa stood directly by my side.

"I don't think you should be seeing this, Lissa," I warned her, She noticed the seriousness in my tone and gaze, but kept eye contact.

"I know what I was getting into with the Shepherds. I need to get used to it…" The second line she spoke fell a little weak.

"That's good to know. But you shouldn't go out of your way to see such a thing," Lissa was in the process of saying something in protest, but stopped herself and went to assist Chrom and the lady.

Fortunately, Garrick didn't dare to move during the conversation, nursing his bleeding wound with futility. I turned back and stared at the pathetic sight of the man.

"Why are you doing this!? What were you to gain from terrorising innocents!?" The bandit recoiled at the sting that my statements presented, I felt rage swell inside me as my voice grew louder. After I few more insults hurled at the crippled man, I felt a hand hold onto my shoulder.

"Robin, you did well. That's enough," It was Chrom, his right hand patted my left shoulder gently. I felt my emotions die down, I lowered my blade which was still stained with the Garrick's blood. "Let me handle this. Go keep Lissa and the other girl safe."

I gave Chrom a succinct nod, sheathing my sword and began to approach Lisa and the stranger, my sudden burst of anger now subsided.

"Heya Robin. Can I just say holy wow! You were incredible! swords, sorcery and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Her praise made me blush, forcing me to look away to compose myself, I simply waved off the impressiveness of my new-found abilities.

"Hey no need to be so humble about it. You deserve to hear something nice, especially after saving the town! Tactician."

"Ahah, I suppose so, thanks," Tactician, huh? I like the sound of that.

"Ehehe, your welcome…" The silence that came after was painfully awkward, it was broken thankfully by the woman standing behind Lissa, seemingly shying away from me.

"Um, you're name is Robin, right?" The girl asked, who's most defining feature was a faded pink bonnet that held most of her blonde hair. When I confirmed her question to be true, she beamed at me and held my hand with both of hers in joy, to my surprise. "Thank you! You saved my life, another moment and that brute's axe would've cut my head clean off! I don't know how to repay you…"

"I'm glad to see you're safe, that's all. I don't deserve anything you own, I just did what any person would if they could." It was the right thing to do, the last thing she needed was me taking her money or any of her possessions. However I wasn't able to walk away. Her grip held strong as she inched closer into my personal space.

"Oh, such a gentleman! No need to be so modest. You should spend the night here, I'm sure the townspeople will cook up a storm for you heroes! Also, I'd like to know more about the brilliant tactician that saved my life. We can get together later tonight and chat, if you have the time…" It might just be me, but I swear she was caressing the palm of my hand with her fingers at the mention of spending some alone time together, her teal eyes unsettlingly fixed on mine. The attention was distracting...

"AHEM! I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we have to get going now," It was Frederick who shattered me out of my daze. next to the knight was Lissa, who gave a signifying "your welcome" wink. The village maiden, disappointed, let me go and took a few steps back in embarrassment. Thank the gods. I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks and the two could see it.

"I-I appreciate the offer miss, but I have to decline unfortunately," I played along with Frederick's save, though my delivery could use some work as the words tumbled out of my mouth. She seemed to understand, still a little let down however. She politely nodded and left to thank the three Shepherds and then waved us (me especially) farewell as she left to return home. In the meantime I took a breather, I was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

"Hey, thanks Frederick."

"Humph, I was only repeating what my liege wishes. Unfortunately, we aren't staying here for the night, as we need to reach Ylisstol as soon as we are able to."

"Ylisstol? Is that a place?"

"Oh yeah! You don't know Ylisstol do you? It's the capital of Ylisse, where we live!" Lissa explained, with my thanks.

"Well said, little sister. Sorry for the wait Robin, I had to talk with the Mayor of Southtown, he offered us to stay and rest, but we need to move on to the capital."

"Wait." I asked, "What about Garrick?" My tone deepened at the fiend's name, Chrom took notice and held his hand in calm proposition.

"Don't worry about him. I discussed that with the Mayor, and he agreed to keep him detained until we send troops to collect him for questioning. It's not like he can fight a whole village alone with a single hand, whilst said hand is tied up."

Good riddance. If the bandit wasn't holding the village maiden hostage, I would have been able to drive my sword into his heart. The best I could do in the impromptu situation was cut his hand off before he beheaded the poor woman.

"But before we go. Robin, thank you for your help with these bandits, if it weren't for you, I don't think this would have ended so well. I hope you accept my invitation to join us as a Shepherd, you have lost your memories, and it would be an injustice to leave you alone to figure out your past, especially someone as capable as you."

"Milord, are you sure to place so much of your trust in this man? He is a capable tactician, yes. But we barely know him."

"Yes, he fought to save Ylissean lives, my heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Frederick," I interrupted. "I am more than happy to fight for Ylisse, you seem like good people, and you helped me even though I can't remember my past. I would be honoured to join the Shepherds, if you will have me."

The knight gave a defeated sigh as Chrom placed his hand on my shoulder in acceptance.

"Wow Robin, even guys are smitten by your charms," Both of us turned our heads towards Lissa, who coyly looked at us, giggling at her own jape. Chrom gave one last tap on my shoulder as he sprinted at his sister, who already had a lead on him as the two chased each other.

"Quite a handful, aren't they, Frederick the Wary?"

Frederick sighed, "Yes, they are."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm working on chapter 2 and it will be out soon :)**

 **Feel free to give feedback, questions or just any comment if you feel like it: your life,** **your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bear Meat & Worms

**I'm still new to the process of putting comments (or Author's Notes as it's known) before each chapter. I know it's optional but I like it so expect to keep seeing these pop up every chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Robin's Journal Entry #1_

 _Embers rise from Frederick's warm, well made campfire. Even though he asked who was to make it he already began picking up an assortment of sticks and branches, so we left him to do it. Beforehand Chrom and I went to the woods to hunt (much to the dismay of the blue knight) and we were fortunate to kill ourselves a Bear…well Chrom did most of the work as I simply distracted the beast's attention as he dealt a concise, and painless strike on the beast. I was still worn out from the battle so I couldn't care which of us killed it, I could do without Chrom's bragging though._

 _The roasted Bear was delicious! At least Chrom and I agreed, Lissa compared the meat to smelling like old boots. Our stalwart knight, Frederick turned down the meal, apparently he had a 'large lunch'. As much as I am curious about his evasive behaviour, I decided to leave it until he begins to trusts me more. The bear meat was too good for me to bother I'm anyway...now in retrospect, I ate like a beast! How long was I unconscious in the field? Ah well..._

 _Still have no idea about the purple tattoo on my hand. The design is interesting, three pairs of eyes connected by two lines that cross each other to a point. It must mean something, at least it looks cool like the tattoo Chrom has, but that's a matter for future Robin to deal with until I learn more about this world._

 _Oh, before I write more, this journal I currently write in is a small gift from Chrom and Lissa, before we departed Southtown the two were thoughtful enough to buy this for me. Chrom wished of me to ensure I record my memories on paper in case I forget again, it is heartwarming to know that I have new friends and I should get to know them more. I am now the Shepherd's tactician and it's only expected of me to understand my comrades personally._

 _I should start with Lissa, since we get along really well. We just made stupid jokes about Chrom's name and Frederick's serious attitude behind their backs the whole trip from Southtown. I feel I can at ease around her, it also helps that she is easy on the eyes..._

 _Wait no, too soon to think like that, she is just a friend._

 _Anyway, aside from the commotions of our small party, I remember something that I feel the need to write in case I do forget. A nightmare or premonition, I don't know. It was before I woke and met my three new companions._

 _I was in an odd place, I was with Chrom, who stood by my side. It was a temple of some sort we were in, the only other person was a lanky dark figure that stood condescendingly in the middle of the room, I wasn't told but I could tell he was bad news._

 _After a brief conversation (which I have trouble remembering, sorry future Robin) we both charged at the dark mage, I shot bolts of lightning at the enemy while Chrom slashed and evaded the mysterious man's spells._

 _Chrom was using what I now know is called Falchion, I asked about it earlier on the road from Southtown. It is a blade made from Naga's tooth, who is some kind of benevolent dragon or something, I need to do some research on it._

 _Anyway, at one point however, my ally was struck against a pillar with a lightning spell which forced me to negate the bastard's final blast on Chrom with a spell of my own, it was partly luck and skill that I was able to pull it off and save his life!_

 _We managed to defeat the malevolent man, a blow decisive to the chest with lightning did the trick and the enemy sank to the floor. Chrom turned to look at me, our victory ensured. Or so we thought._

 _The dying dark mage roared in rage, casting one final ball of dark energy at my friend. Ah yes! Chrom and I were friends in the…dream? Nightmare? I still have no idea what to classify what I saw, I hope is just a dream. Anyway, I dived and took the hit for Chrom._

 _Fortunately I lived, just a bit woozy._

 _Unfortunately, the next few moments are unforgettable. I was lifted from the ground by Chrom but something felt wrong. My head was in pain and he could see it. My vision began to pulsate and I could feel my eyes strain from the pain, heat radiated from my right hand as the noble asked if I was alright._

 _The next thing I knew, I pierced my friend in the torso with a bolt of lightning. He had called me 'one of us' and I killed him! It was frightening how real it felt, but it was just a dream..._

 _I woke to the voice of a certain pair of siblings before I saw any more._

* * *

(3rd Person)

"Phew. Glad to get that over with." The tactician reclined onto a log to rest his aching body, with his new journal held between his chest and left hand. Looking at the starry sky relaxed him, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so peaceful, and his meal was digesting nicely as he nearly fell into a food coma.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" The blue-haired man noticed Robin's drowsiness his greeting snapped him back into reality.

"Ah! Hey Chrom. What do you need?" The tactician straightened himself.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you are doing, you seemed exhausted today."

"Well of course: I wake up without any memories, offer to fight off bandits, now I'm part of a ragtag group of vigilantes. I'd say it's been an up-and-down day," Despite the sarcastic tone Robin gave a sincere smile, "Right now, it's an up."

"Heh, just so you know we're not vigilantes, we're like a small task force separate from the Ylissean army." The noble corrected.

"Oh, good to know our efforts are legal."

"…"

"…"

"…" The silence was deafening, so Robin spoke up.

"Sorry if I don't have much to say, I don't have many memories to talk of, as you are aware of," The tactician apologised, he felt a little embarrassed at how unsociable he was being, luckily Chrom did not seem to interpret his message they way he thought.

"Okay okay I get it. No need to rub it in, mystery man," Chrom rolled his eyes with a chuckle, sitting down with his ally.

Then both Robin and Chrom laughed as the two slouched against the log, the former finding the humour in Chrom's misunderstanding and the latter revelled in his dry joke.

"Hahaha, alright. Why not tell me about yourself? Rather than I talk about myself…because, you know, I'm the mystery man."

The noble's chuckle became more distinct at Robin's dry comment, he then took comfortable sitting position on top of the log, observing the embers of the fire.

"Okay. My life. Well life in nobility is comfy I suppose. We eat a lot better at the castle than grilled bear meat, but I don't mind, life on the road is more liberating than being cooped up in the city and having to attend to formalities every day. My sister is more suited for that sort of life."

"Lissa? I can't picture her being suited for either lifestyle."

"Hahah, no not my little sister." The blue haired noble smiled, "I mean my elder sister, Emmeryn. She's amazing with the people. After the war between Ylisse and Plegia, a neighbouring kingdom, Ylisse was left in disarray. Emmeryn essentially brought hope and peace to the halidom when it was in shambles."

"Wow. She seems like an amazing person. I should meet her someday."

"Well you will soon once we reach the capital. She likes to walk among the public to enforce her presence—Oh I don't mean it like that! I mean it in a sense that she walks along the same streets as the citizens of Ylisse, as a sign of commonality between commoners and nobility in ensuring peace."

"Yeah, our sis is the best!" Lissa hopped down beside Robin, however her skirt made it a bit difficult for her to sit so she settled to crouching awkwardly next to him.

"Hey Lissa. Say, isn't that metal skirt annoying to have on? How are you able to sit, or do anything for that matter?"

"Eh, I get along. And I like this design, it's fashionable, don't you agree?" The lady stood up and gave a playful twirl for the two. Chrom chuckled to himself and Robin smiled, holding the gaze the blonde had kept on him even after she was done spinning. The only one to notice this was her big brother, who kept his quiet and saw the connection between them.

"Oh! I should get going and make a few more rounds of the camp before heading to bed…oh comfy twigs and leaves. Yep…" Robin looked at Chrom somewhat puzzled as the blue-haired man rose from the ground, and awkwardly walked into the dark forest. "Good night Robin, sister."

Frederick noticed his liege moving. Initially not wishing to leave Lady Lissa alone, he begrudgingly followed after a quick wave from Chrom. "Don't worry they'll be fine. We'll go for a quick patrol, not too far. It's been a while since she's had company besides us."

* * *

(Robin's POV)

"Well, that was weird. He's not usually that formal, is he?"

I see the two blue figures walk into the dark night, through group of trees and out of sight. Lissa is still standing where she twirled, she looked at me expectantly.

"What is it? Is there bear meat stuck in my teeth?" I flashed my teeth widely which made her giggle lightly.

"No no no, you're fine! Sorry for staring…" Lissa suddenly became quiet, her expression was tense.

"Okay, seriously what's wrong? You're acting odd and I can tell, even though we've only known each other less for than a day."

"I'm fine...I'm just not used to you yet."

"Used to me?"

I can tell she was troubled. Was it something about me that's made her uncomfortable?

"Well I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I want to get to know you better and I don't want anything weird between us—"

Lissa's eyes widened in momentary surprise.

"Don't think like that! It's my fault. I…"

Her body language was unusual, she could not hold eye contact as her eyes darted left and right between me and the fire. Her hands fiddled with the fabric of her skirt and her face had a tint of red to it. I should be polite, so I set down my book and slowly lifted myself onto the tree trunk with both my arms, picking up my journal I place it into my pouch inside my coat.

"…Go on, I'm all ears." I gave a warm smile that did the trick as she looked me in the eyes as she stood back up.

"I-it's just—you're so cool! You can fight so well, you're smarter than my brother and he's a bonehead sometimes. You're also easier to talk to than Frederick, he never appreciates my jokes and neither does Chrom! Even though we've only talked a bit on the road I've never felt…no, don't worry about it." The embarrassment on her face was obvious now as she momentarily looked away from me.

"W-wait, what are you saying?" Could it be that…

'What I'm trying to say is..."

Oh gods, is she really...My heart is beating so fast!

"I-I've never met anyone who appreciated my jokes like you do! I just didn't know how to say I like you, as a friend of course!"

Gods, I thought she was going to confess to me! I can't deny I'm a bit disappointed. It was foolish of me to think she would say such a thing, but being friends is more than I could ask for…

"...Thanks for listening and not being awkward about it…Hey, are you paying attention? Jeez…Robin! You're not listening, are you? Hehe, Well I guess you won't mind if I do this!"

Huh? What is she—AUUGH! Something is wriggling in my back!

"L-Lissa!? There's something underneath my shirt!"

"Hahahah! don't worry it's just a worm. You spaced out, all red in the face, I couldn't pass an opportunity like that up! Did you think I was going to confess to you? Hahahahaha!"

The feeling of the invertebrate along my spine was unsettling and disgusting and Lissa kept shaking in laughter at my expense. It took a long, agonising minute to pull the horrid earthworm, no longer than my middle finger, from underneath my shirt. I had to go as far as take my coat off to do so.

"Ugh!" I fling the writhing worm back to the earth. "Don't do that again, please!"

The blonde chortled, "Fingers crossed! I don't think I could get the same reaction from you anyway, the way you freaked out and began pulling off your jacket all hasty and clumsily was priceless! Too funny!"

I stared her down and my disapproval seemed to get across to her as she stopped laughing. "But seriously, sorry for leading you on like that. I just wanted you to know that we're friends, officially."

If it was not for her gleeful grin, I think I would have been mad, really mad.

"…Did I really look that silly?" Lissa nodded, her grin transferred to me as I began to do the same.

"Heh, okay I'll let that go, but don't assume I thought you were confessing to me! Because I wasn't." Lissa picked up on the hesitation in my voice as indicated by her smile, so I spoke up.

"Sure, teehee~"

"Watch your back Lissa, literally..." I mock-threatened her, sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms.

"Oooo, that's if I don't get you first!" She flashed a prankish smile and she opened the palm of her hand to reveal another worm, much longer than the previous one. It wriggled unpredictably in a way that was abhorrent to my senses.

"H-hey! You just promised not to do that again!" Pulling my cloak back on, I raced to the opposite side of the campfire and I could see Lissa not far behind, with the worm extended towards me in her hand, chanting 'I'm gonna get you!'

What have I gotten myself into!?

* * *

(3rd Person)

"Milord, it is wise to leave Lady Lissa with _Robin_?" Chrom noticed the flex of his tone at the tactician's name, and frowned at Frederick in disapproval.

"Come on Frederick, Robin has proved his loyalty to us. I know you think he may be a spy, but I don't think he would go so far to set up an elaborate ruse to trick us. It just can't be. You saw how he fought those bandits and protected my sister, he's not an enemy. I see the good in him."

"…I can concur with that. My apologies, it is my job to be cautious of any potential risks that may occur—Oh Prince Chrom, let me pick up these pebbles that are in you way."

"Frederick, it's nature, it won't matter if you clear the way for me. Thank you, but it's unnecessary."

"Only watching out—"

" _Only watching out for you, milord._ Oh where have I heard that before?" The prince smiled at his guardian, but it appeared that the knight did not take the joke as intended as Frederick reacted with a succinct sigh and murmured how 'at least one of us needs to be on the side of caution'.

The two proceeded with their leisurely patrol, silent. Frederick stayed in front of his liege, no longer picking up rocks and other debris but promptly kicking them aside as they came, a compromise Chrom was fine with.

"Frederick, have you noticed the looks Lissa has given Robin?"

"Yes. It seems she is interested in him, to say the least."

"Huh…" The lord looked downwards, somewhat irked.

"Milord? Is there something on your mind?"

"Ah, just thinking how ironic it would be if my little sister found someone before I did."

The knight chuckled at Chrom's frank statement, something he rarely does, "Lady issues, I see. I may not be well versed in the art of courtship but I shall study on it just for your benefit, milord!"

"Oh…Thanks Frederick, I'll keep that in mind." Chrom had a look of concern, thinking of the burly knight giving advice on relationships. "But I'll be fine, I'm just saying. Besides, there's more important matters, like those Plegian bandits earlier today."

"Hmm, yes, their accent gave it away. We should set off first thing in the morning."

"Agreed," Abruptly the ground began to shake. "What in the world is going on!?"

"Milord! Look there!"

"L-lava!?"

* * *

"Gods! You're stronger than you look. Not delicate at all!" Robin yelled whilst defending himself from the worm dangling in front of his face, it took both his arms to barely restrain Lissa's arms from inserting the worm inside his shirt again.

"Hey! Did you just say I'm not delicate _at all!?_ I'll show you! _"_ The cleric replied as she slowly gained the advantage over the tactician, he was losing the battle.

Robin's saving grace was the rumble emanating from below the pair, the two immediately paused.

"Robin, was that an earthquake?"

"I think so." He softly spoke. Meanwhile he slowly pushed Lissa's hand holding the worm away from him. In the distance was a similar grumble and the faint screams of two men.

"RUN!"

Both Robin and Lissa heard the voice echo from the forest, they turned their complete attention to the noise as Robin pulled out his sword and told Lissa to stand behind him.

"Who do you think it—Chrom! Frederick!? What's going on?" The noble and knight tumbled through the bushes towards the campfire.

"E-Ear-Earthquake! Ground splitting apart—lava coming from…" Chrom was too puffed to finish his sentence to which Frederick finished for him, evidently not as tired.

"There was a great divide in the earth! Magma erupted from the crevasses, we barely escaped the lava that fell and burned the trees around us." Even the knight was on edge from the sudden phenomenon, Robin lowered his weapon and Lissa ran towards her two companions and hugged them tenderly.

"Thank the Gods you're safe…" The cleric's arms wrapped tightly around both of the men.

"Liss…you're suffocating us…"

While the three were caught up in their own devices, Robin saw what looked like a giant sphere surrounded by glowing yellow symbols materialise from thin air. The glow of the forest fires were visible in the background.

"Uh…guys, what is that?—Oh crap, we're surrounded!" The tactician swore under his breath for not noticing the soldiers sooner. They donned equipment similar to Ylissean soldiers, yet their bodies and their faces were different, the party could tell they are not human.

"Chrom, Frederick! Take care of those two axe-wielders over there. I'll handle this swordsman! Lissa, stick with me!" Upon Robin's command the group moved broke apart to their roles. The knight quickly fetched his steed and charged at his quarry while the lord advanced to his target.

Every blow they dealt seemed ineffective: slashes to the abdomen, stabs to the heart; nothing fazed the unknown enemy.

In the meanwhile, Robin was preparing a ball of thunder but was too slow as he was forced to evade the fiend's sword, the horizontal slash just missed his body and left a slash mark on his grey shirt.

"Dammit! That was too close. I wish I had more time to prepare—Oh no, LISSA LOOK OUT!"

The silver-haired man's scream alerted Lissa to the incoming enemy which Robin failed to see coming from behind. The enemy held an axe which narrowly missed the cleric, sparing her from an instant death, unfortunately the blonde stumbled during the last attack and the inhuman figure prepared to strike.

The axe sunk deep and blood trickled into the earth.

"Are you okay!?" It was Robin that spoke, snapping Lissa out of her panic as the two were on the ground, the tactician on top of her.

"Y-you saved me—Oh no, you're shoulder is bleeding! Let me help!" The cleric quickly recovered and picked up her heal staff as she was interrupted by the tactician.

"No! No time—" He barely finished his sentence as the same fighter brought down his axe onto Robin, Lissa shrieked at the sight. Robin managed to stop the brunt of the attack by holding his bronze sword flat against the edge of the axe with both hands, Frederick and Chrom noticed the scene and immediately felt fear crawl down their backs.

"Milord, assist them! I'll take care of these monsters!" The knight ordered, he knew it was not his place to give orders, but his liege already set off towards the two. He was an long distance away, regardless he sprinted as fast as he could, but he knew he would not make it in time.

"DAMMIT! Not now! Hang in there Robin, I'm coming!" Chrom shouted.

Robin could see the blade gradually bend and crack as he was slowly pushed down by the sheer strength of the monster.

" _I guess this is it for me…"_ The tactician thought, feeling the blood dripping out of the flesh wound on his right shoulder as he feet began to slip.

Suddenly, he felt the pressure of the axe lighten. Looking over his blade he saw a blue clad figure and Falchion piercing through the head of the enemy.

"Hey thanks!…Chrom?" When the monster disappeared in a dark purple mist, he was surprised to see not Chrom, but a masked stranger holding what looked like the noble's sword.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Whoo! Chapter 2 finally done!**

 **I have yet to make official pairing for this series, I have a general idea of a few but I decided to keep it spontaneous because potential relationships can change based on where I go with the story. You can be sure Lissa and Robin are going to get to know each other a lot more. ;)**

 **Again, thanks so much for reading. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated, quite literally, I know a fair bit of Awakening (and Fates, not so much of the games before the two) and I'm human so I may miss some things about characters or the lore of the game and etc. So if you think I missed something let me know, it helps you and I!**

 **See you next time.**

 **-AxelAshes**


	3. Chapter 3 - Red Lightning

**Hey guys!**

 **I apologise that this chapter took longer than the last one, the time-consuming; energy-draining occupation that is school hit me hard and I have had barely time to write, and when I did, what I wrote turned out to be garbage. Hopefully the quality has not dropped too much ^^**

 **Before I go on, I would like to give a MASSIVE 'Thank You' to my fanfiction buddy furrwolf, if it weren't for him, I would quite literally not be here writing what I love. The experience he has given me as I edited for him and the advice he gave me was super useful!**

 **By the way, check out his series Zootopia - The story of Nick Wilde for any of you Zootopia fans :)**

 ** _Now that I think of it, both our stories have similar titles, y'know with the beginning being "Story of..."_ (^^;)**

 **Oh well.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
(Robin's POV)

"Who are you? W-why do you have Chrom's sword?" I asked my saviour, the purple mist from the dead foe dissipated from the flourish of his 'Falchion'. The technique he displayed is much more graceful than what I have seen from Chrom, whose own style relied more on strength and power.

I could not tell if the swordsman was looking directly at me, his butterfly themed visor obscured his upper face. Stepping through what was left of the dusty smoke, the masked individual offered a helping hand for me to hold onto. I gladly accepted it with my left, uninjured arm.

"Oh thank you, mister?"

"You may call me Marth." The stranger's response was inexpressive while I was assisted back to my feet, the pain in my shoulder throbbed.

"I'll handle the rest, you should get that wound treated. Don't worry about giving any sympathy to these things, they're not human." With that comment, the warrior turned succinctly and dashed away into the forest and out of sight, the sounds of metal clashing now echoed through the trees.

Still standing in fascination, I focused myself and followed the man's orders and called Lissa (who stood in a mixture of amazement and fear the whole time) to me. It was a flesh wound that ran horizontally across my right deltoid, as Lissa approached I immediately felt the revitalising effects of the heal staff.

I glanced at my friend and replied with a quick 'thank you' before Chrom reached us, out of breath and sweaty from his run, "W-who was that?"

"Not sure…He had your weapon though, which was odd."

The noble was taken aback from my comment as he looked at the Falchion still in his right hand,

"That's not possible, there's only one of these in existence!"

"Yeah! There's no way! Hmm…Maybe that person made a copy of it?" The cleric proffered.

"Hmm. In any case, let's not waste time here. There's still more of those humanoids in the forest—"

"I have finish dispatching the enemy soldiers, milord." Our great knight had galloped towards our position during our conversation, still mounted on his steed.

"Great that you're here Frederick. I have a new plan. I want you to protect Lissa and stay behind us while Chrom and I enter the forest and deal with whatever is left of those things! You deal with anything that gets past us. Lissa, you keep out of harms way and heal Frederick when he needs it, don't come to us unless I say so. If there are more than a few of them, I'll switch places with Frederick in that unlikely situation."

"Got it."

"Yep!"

"I shall follow you orders, for my duty as a knight."

I could not hold back a smile as my strategy came into fruition, "Let's do this."

* * *

The formation is: Chrom and I on the front lines, not paired but standing side by side to maximise our offence, and Frederick kept to the back with Lissa right behind her, also not paired up. I simulated this formation a couple more times in my head and it is the best course of action so far, we need to take down these monsters quick and efficiently.

The fight was in our favour so far, but the more we gradually advanced into the woods the more difficult it was for us to attack them due to the cover of the trees. I decided to camp ourselves in the same formation, just inside the skirt of the forest, this way the advantage of the terrain is available to us. I cannot do much about being flanked by the enemy, however they seem to be advancing from the same, single direction so far.

 _I will have to keep an eye out._

While we methodically eliminated the unknown assailants, occasionally I would spot the flash of blue move past in the trees, accompanied by the sound of clanking metal and the slicing of flesh. I incanted a thunder spell with my tome and successfully fried one of them to a crisp, I had been using my sword more often than magic so it seemed the best time to practice, especially on inhuman targets.

While the soulless figure disappeared into a purple cloud, It occurred to me now how desensitised I was to this violence! As I felt the electrifying power coursing through my hand…

 _Such power. It was a kind of scary power that I have not properly thought of until now._

 _In Southtown no civilians were killed, which was surprising despite the amount of damage the bandits caused. During the battle there, I could tell Chrom did not enjoy killing those bandits, but he kept his composure during the whole battle. Unlike me when Garrick took that hostage…_

 _Frederick had the definite appearance of a veteran, and not once showed any fear or doubt, but he was honourable in his method of attack and gave them a quick death._

 _Lissa, not being warrior herself, showed apparent dislike for bloodshed, but like her brother, understood the reality of battle._

 _But I? I am not so sure now of myself. The way I talk of strategy so calculated and assured. In the heat of battle I don't think I hesitated before I fought, as if I grew accustomed to fighting in my past. The sensation of cutting flesh with a sword and the process of summoning spells was all too familiar in my head, somewhere…_

 _What was I before I met my new comrades?_

"Your orders, Robin?" The blue great knight spoke in a firm tone which returned my focus back to the immediate battle. From observation of his silver lance, it appeared to become burred and scratched along its blade.

 _I'll think about it another time. Right now, they need me._

"Ah yes, the enemies are appearing less frequently, but you will hold your position until they stop their offence, which will be when they are all dead—or rather defeated. They have shown themselves to be unorganised, so they will keep throwing themselves at us."

Frederick was about to return to his position but I halted him by tossing my bronze sword towards him, handle first, "Here, you're weapon is wearing out. Save the lance for when it's necessary."

"Are you sure? You will only have your magic to defend yourself." The knight inquired.

"I'll be fine. I need to work on my magic anyway, now go!" He momentarily felt the grip of the simple sword in his hands, pleased by the quality he rushed back to his position and engaged an axe-wielder that passed Chrom's control. It stood no chance as the knight redirected its slow, but powerful hack and beheaded the monster with deadly precision. Its head bounced hollowly on the grassy floor once, before it scattered into a cloud like the rest of its body.

I observed the scene, even though they are not human it should have evoked something akin to disgust at the display of gore (of which there was little since they do not have innards), instead I felt a small bit of pleasure of seeing things going to plan— _Wait…What is that?_

To the left there is a flash of red speeding through the trees, parallel to us. It is heading towards a small trio of our enemies.

Like lightning, the red figure sped past one of the humanoids and caused it to spin violently in the air for a moment, before slamming into the hard dirt with a large gash in its torso. The other two were knocked to the ground by the impact of the large mass that barrelled into them.

Our new ally circled around into clear view and smiled in satisfaction of their handiwork, about ten metres away from our formation. One monster dead, already up in smoke and the other two still stumbling to their feet and holding their swords awkwardly.

It seemed to be a cavalier that came to our aid. He—she rather, as I notice by…her feminine traits, was on horseback and coincidentally her short messy hair was just as red as her armour.

Judging by the tremendous power of her previous attack, she must be strong. Most of the power generated by the charge was due to the speed of her horse, sure. But to be able to brace that bronze lance with her body to strike and rend a solid object like that body, I found it an impressive example of such strength.  
"All right you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

"Hold, milady!" Unexpectedly a sleek haired man emerged from the same direction the red head came from, slightly weary from the run.

"…Me?" The red head cocked her gaze at the sight of the grandiose archer.

"Yes, milady! Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as—oh, let me get those for you." With refined movements, the elegantly dressed individual nocked an arrow onto his bow, drew back its bowstring and sent the arrow flying into the empty eye socket of one of the staggering foes. He fluidly did the same with the other, embedding another arrow into its temple.

"Damn, nice shot Ruffles." The dusty-blue haired archer gave a regal bow at the red head's frank compliment.

"Why, thank you. A compliment from a beauty such as yourself is more precious than gold!" The red cavalier looked to be one that did not hide her emotions, it was apparent by the look of confusion she donned.

"Wuh? Who the hell are you to say that!?"

The flamboyant man before us, approached the woman, close enough that she could easily stab him if she wanted. His attire was of a noble adorned in light armour, suited to his role as an archer, "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural, I am myth and legend! I am he—"

"Okay, let me quicken this up, tell me your names you two." I interjected, my decision supported by the amount of time that has, and will be wasted if this chatter continued.

"Huh! I should say the same. Who are you?"

"What? You give your attention to this gentleman, and not I? Oh woe is me…"  
"Shut it, Ruffles. Now, who are you to order me around?" The archer and cavalier both looked at me suspiciously, for different reasons. It was then Chrom came into the scene, after ensuring his area was clear of any threats.

"Hey Sully! This is short notice, but this guy right here is Robin, our new tactician. I trust his judgement so you do as he says, as if it was me giving the order, like a commander!" My friend quickly instructed, already aware of her name. They must share a past of some sort.

"Captain Chrom! Sorry I couldn't make it sooner…Anyway, nice to meet ya, Commander Robin, I'm Sully. Say the word and I'll jump right into the thick of things! Oh and sorry about what I said before, water under the bridge and all that, right?"

Commander, huh…I was going to ask but the noble already hurried back to his position, defending his position diligently. Sully was about to rush in and join the fight but I motioned with a hand and told her to stop, to which she complied hesitantly.

"Is it Robin, yes? I am Virion! An archer, as you have seen from my majestic display of marksmanship! I cannot let such a lovely bird like Sully fight at all, and no less alone. If you will, count me as one of your noble, stalwart—OOF!"

"You think I can't hold my own in a fight!? Say that again! Or call me a bird once more, and I'll do you worse than a kick to the head." Sully looked away, visibly irritated and awaiting my orders as Virion massaged the pain in his head.

"…Alright then. Sully, you're with me for the time being, I hope you don't mind if I sat with you on your mount, I've got a plan and your versatility will help."

"Sure thing."

"Virion, your skill with the bow will be invaluable, but since you are vulnerable to close range attacks, I want you keeping to the back with the knight in blue and that cleric over there."

His mood immediately perked up at the sight of Lissa, "Ah, another lady of beauty! I shall ask of her to relieve me of the throbbing pain in my temple with the wonders of magic. And in return I shall protect her with my legendary marksma—"  
"Yes, yes, you do that." I dismissed the archer, who had no issue with my curtness as he strode in the direction of Lissa and out of earshot. She looked at the eloquent man questioningly, and promptly bonked him on the head after an exchange of words, before healing him. It was kind of cute how she bumped Virion with her heal staff, hope that teaches him to flirt in the middle of battle.

"Hey, lemme know when you want to get on, Commander Robin."  
The red head extended her arm. I thanked the assistance Sully offered as I settled myself onto her mount, her strength was verified by how easily she pulled me up with her slender, yet muscular arm.

"Just Robin is fine. Don't listen to Chrom when he said 'commander', I'm still new to this position so as far as I'm concerned we're equals."

"Heh, alright Robin. Hope your plan is solid. Let's go! HYAA!"

* * *

(3rd Person)

Sully had second thoughts of Robin's plan. She was cool with letting the tactician ride with her, but she assumed he wanted to just sit there and be dropped off somewhere else.

She did not expect her horse to be his personal stool which he would sit on and fire lightning at enemies, not that she disagreed with him shooting magic at things. It was the fact that the magic was occurring so close to her, the cavalier felt the back of her head stand on end each time Robin effortlessly casted lighting at the lumbering undead.

Robin, on the other hand, enjoyed his spontaneous plan. So many factors could have rendered this plan redundant: His proficiency to cast, the speed Sully would be galloping and his skill to land his lightning whilst in motion. However, he was proud that they were doing well, the tactician only missed one of the five humanoids he targeted on their first sprint past a disorganised squadron of soulless fighters.

 _This had to end eventually!_ The tactician thought to himself.

"Hey, want to go for another round? I can smash right into them, save you the trouble of frying 'em."

"We could, but you'll put your horse in risk. We may be quicker and more coordinated they are stronger than us, but there's no need to risk it."

"What? You don't think Rose and I can't take a hit from these sorry excuses for soldiers!?" The red head pouted at the tactician's response.

"N-no! I'm fully aware of you—and Rose's capabilities from what you demonstrated earlier. My priority is to ensure that everyone will be safe. Both of us will be able to hold back the waves of soldiers, while Chrom acts as a second line of defence, and Frederick is out last line of defence."

Robin could see she still was not pleased, so he edited his plan slightly, to suit her skills more. They were about to gallop past a second time so he quickly offered Sully.

"How about this, Sully? To make it more efficient, you can charge at every second enemy with your lance, I'll handle the rest with my magic. Sounds good?" Sully paused for a moment to digest the information, her mount trotted on the spot, heat radiating from its warm breath turned to smoke, in the cool night air.

"Heh, sounds good to me!"

As the pair prepared for another run, another mounted unit was struggling in the rear lines, the knight wished his new sword could cut the archer's attempts to court Lady Lissa as well as it did with these undead beings.

"Milday! If you only gave me a moment of your time, I can reveal to you the wonder that is I, Virion, the archest of archers!"

"Hmm…How about no. The first time you said your name was annoying enough"

"No? You are not aware of what you are missing out, my lady!" Lissa sighed in exasperation, realising being direct was not the solution for this man.

"Oh no, I did not realise…I guess I'll have to live with my decision, for the rest of my life…"

"Hah, I see milady has seen the mistake she has made—" She almost laughed at how sincere he was, but decided to set him straight.

"I was joking, Virion." The cleric glared at the archer, "Maybe another whack with my staff should help you understand~"

"Oh, no need for that! Oh well, I shall continue to perform my duty nevertheless. Let it be known that Virion at defended the lovely Lady Lissa from these mysterious brutes!" With that the archer continued to snipe as usual, shooting with frightening accuracy.

The great knight chucked to himself, acknowledging to himself how well Lissa dealt with the situation. He wished to stop the philanderer himself, but at the present moment he was occupied with assisting Lord Chrom and defending Lady Lissa, keeping a constant watch of all sides even though the enemies came from the front so far. To him, a knight's duty is to go above and beyond what is required of him. It was in his nature.

On the other hand, Virion the archer had no qualms with being in the back, especially with the blonde beauty that is Lissa. He understood the tactician's choice to keep him in the rear, the forests spanned around them, yet the enemy did not take advantage of the surrounding terrain and fight us on a single front.

It made his role easier as the archer anticipated for more of them to appear through the trees, an arrow nocked and already aimed. He hoped that his impressive display of marksmanship would be sufficient to impress either of the brave beauties during the battle.

Sitting in the rear lines, being protected by Frederick the Wary and Virion the Annoying, was Lissa the Bored (a title she gave to herself). In spite of Virion's annoying attitude, she had to admit that he was skilled in archery, the cleric had time to observe the battle and the archer had not missed a single shot so far. She would not mind getting to know the well-dressed man more, if he was not so tiresome to talk to.

Frederick the Wary recently won a fight against another swordsman that attempted to attack Lissa, and as a result the knight's horse took a couple cuts underneath its armour, as well as a light cut to its left hind leg.

"Oh no! Your horse…"

"Oh don't mind her, milady. Just a scratch, she can handle it."

"Still! Let me quickly heal that." With a raise of her staff, both the knight and steed felt the invigorating sensation of her healing magic. The horse neighed pleasantly at the cleric.

"See? She's all good now!"

Frederick bowed his head in thanks, turned his horse around and returned to his post.

* * *

(Chrom's POV)

"Your end has come!" I had the enemy right where I want them, I leapt high into the air and propelled towards the soulless creature in a mid-air forward somersault, Falchion poised to strike.

Feeling the ground on my feet (and feeling slightly dizzy from the attack) I knew my sword hit its mark as I looked up from my crouched stance, the human-like thing stood paralysed by my slash for a moment, before splitting from between the shoulder to its crotch, and dissolving into a cloud of dust from its fatal wound.

 _It had been a long time since I used that move._

Sweeping the dirt from the edge of Falchion with my hands, I take a momentary breather. Robin seems to be successful in handling most of the mob, combining his magic and Sully's lance to alternate who attacks is genius, I could not expect more of him. The blue haired archer seems to be doing his job really well; calmly injuring, and sometimes killing these unknown invaders with ease.

"Ryaaargh!" Turning around to meet the owner of the voice, it belongs to another one of these aggressive life forms. It was dressed differently, more specifically, it wore much less than the others, very much like a certain fighter I know. But this one was more bony, as if it had not eaten for a long time, its hair was long and messy too.

 _Hmm, you're different from the rest._

The male-looking monster set its sights on me, its red beady eyes glowed unnaturally.

"Graaaah!"

I did not expect a proper answer anyway, I took a stance and awaited for the axe-wielder to attack.

"Heh, well what are you waiting for? Come at me!"

* * *

(Robin's POV)

 _Oh gods, what is he doing!?_

"Sully, bring me closer to Chrom, I'll get off and I want you to go and fight alongside Frederick against the enemy! Their numbers have lessened so you won't have trouble holding them off."  
"You got it!" We finished our fourth and final run, when Sully bolted towards the noble's position with zeal.

"Thanks, we'll take care of this guy. Let the others know on your way." The red cavalier nodded with a faint smile of amusement, before I dismounted. Her mount turned around, back into the main battle. I was forced to forward roll in order to prevent injury.

 _My cloak is dirty, great._

The monster and Chrom contested even in strength, that much was obvious to my perception of the scraggy, masked being.

 _Perhaps I should let the fight drag on, I can learn more about Chrom's strength and weaknesses this way. The immediate area is clear, so we can take our time with this one._

"Hey Chrom. I thought for a moment you needed my help, seems like you're fine," The noble did not look pleased that I stood there and did nothing. Though I kept my thunder tome open and ready to cast in case the fight turned against us.

"HAH! Do you think you can—help out!?" The blue haired swordsman had already taken a few nicks around his arms, he was having some trouble parrying the humanoid's aggressive form.

"Hey Chrom, instead of attempting to counter, evade and then strike!"

The noble landed another one of the few blows he managed upon the axe-wielder and suddenly dodged the wild swing of his axe by a wide margin. Chrom stared at me with a clear expression of alarm, waiting for me to assist.

"Hey Chrom. You forgot to strike!"

"You're not—HELPING!"

"Oh but I am! See—"

"I don't care! Just help me out!"

Ah well, I really should…

"Thunder!" My projectile smashed into the back of the wild-looking fighter, causing its body to jolt. It paused long enough for Chrom to thrust his sword hard into the fighter's neck. The body he punctured did not bleed, nor did it react in pain from the fact a blade jutted out of its own neck gruesomely. The void where its eyes should be left only a faint glow as it stared malignantly at me, then at Chrom. The mask it wore hid what expressions it could form.

"Gods!" The blue haired swordsman retracted his Falchion and swiftly cleaved the monster's head from its shoulders before the fighter could bring its axe down on him, "…Thanks, Robin."

"Sorry for not intervening sooner. It was the best time for me to examine your strengths, as well as the weaknesses in your fighting style."

Chrom spun his Falchion a couple times before sheathing it, hand rested on the hilt, "You could have told me, you idiot."

"If I did it would've altered the results of my observation…Hey! I did it with reasonable precautions, it's not like I left you to fight with the intent of you losing. But I digress, it looks like we have taken are of all these…things."

I scanned the battlefield and everyone was thankfully alive, though tired from the worrying ordeal. The land was split and spilling open with lava which left many of the surrounding flora either engulfed in said lava or set on fire from being in close proximity. Everyone would be able to feel the intense heat originating from the earth, it made my skin prickle from the sudden changes in temperature. No more of those unknown beings were in sight.

I asked the noble if these attacks usually happen, already aware of what he may say.

"Of course not! I think you would have realised by how confused we were when they arrived. We may be able to find out more from that person who came through that mysterious portal in the sky"

"Portal?"

The noble sighed at my ignorance, "You didn't see it since you were busy making a plan against the enemy earlier, but that person—the one you said had my sword—fell out of that large sphere in the sky, the one with the yellow symbols. I would like to ask him about my sword anyway, so…"

The portal, these monsters, and Chrom's Falchion in that man's possession. What could it all mean?

"Let's look for this 'Marth'."

* * *

 **I felt like I spent a bit too much time on the whole fight in the forest, I originally intended for it to be a 1/4 of its length. What do you think?**

 **Feedback will be much appreciated, I thank everyone who left a review, it helps me out!**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Royal Impressions

**Hey! SOOOO SORRY for taking so long on this chapter. I excused myself for being tardy last chapter and I frankly could've gotten this done at least a week earlier. But now that school has officially ended for the term I will definitely have more time so the stress of juggling school and this won't be a factor anymore.**

 **Again, so sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

(3rd Person)

Marth was tired, but knew that he could not afford to allow fatigue to overtake him. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he brushed his hair back into place.

 _Good, it hasn't fallen out…_

It was dark so no one would notice the rest of his hair tucked into the back, underneath his tunic and cape. For a brief moment Marth took off his mask to feel the cold air on his face…

Suddenly, his hands began to shake. The facade he put up was wavering, the enormity of the task passed to him was overwhelming. His mask dropped to the ground as a result of his anxiety and his legs began to tremble.

 _Gods, what is wrong with me?_

"Hey! Marth!"

"Robin! Don't talk to the Hero King like that!" The noble gave a prompt slap to the back of the tactician's head as both of them approached, the cleric and great knight following not far behind.

The man swiftly retrieved the butterfly mask and wore it once again before the Shepherds noticed the slip-up. He was still facing away from them when they emerged through the foliage.

"Sorry, Hero King—"

"Marth is fine, Robin." The masked swordsman turned his head in acknowledgement of their presence of Chrom and Robin, as well as Lissa and Frederick who stood unsure of how to approach the living myth.

"Yes, Marth…I was going to ask—wait, how do you know my name?"

"I-I heard your companion there say your name just a moment ago." Marth was fortunate that Chrom had blurted his name earlier, for he could not think of any better reason to excuse himself from such a novice blunder. He cursed silently to himself as the group stared at him constantly, it did not help calm his nerves.

Robin decided against pressing further into his question and moved on to the main topic at hand. Chrom, however, walked towards the masked swordsman and extended a welcoming hand.

"Thank you for lending your aid in that battle, especially for saving my friend, Robin. I don't mean to be rude, but I would like to know why you have the same sword as I: The handle, hilt and sheath, it's all just like mine…" The prince stated as he pointed to the sheathed mirror of Falchion.

"I have no idea what you are asking…but the events that occurred here tonight was but a prelude for the calamity that is to come! This world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. You have been warned." With that Marth hastily turned on his heel and walked away, his back still facing the Shepherds.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey wait! Oh great, he's gone now…"

"Well, I didn't get my answer, but if what he said is true it's all the more reason we should leave for the capital!"

The white-haired tactician was lost in though, the great knight looked at him for a moment.

"Robin, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about—W-wait! Hero King Marth!" All of a sudden the tactician sprinted towards the mysterious man's direction, leaving a very confused group of Shepherds behind him.

"…Milord, shall we follow?" Frederick asked the group, who were still trying to comprehend the terrible news.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

"Excuse me Marth, I need to speak with you!" I forced a path through a bunch of flexible branches, and one particularly prickly bramble which left an irksome itch on my hands. Nevertheless I resisted the urge to scratch them and pressed on towards the man. It did not take long, he stood against the side of a tree, waiting expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"I still have questions that need answered. Firstly: Why do you have Chrom's sword? I know you're hiding more to it than you let on earlier. Is there a reason why you decided not to tell us?"

The Hero-King crossed his arms, clearly annoyed, "What makes you think talking to me in that manner will get you an answer. I am THE Prince Marth. Show some respect!"

I simply sighed, "Well, Prince Marth…I'm sure that is who you are, right?" This "Prince Marth" received my message as intended, his facade beginning to crumble as he—correction, she, placed her hand to her chest. I could not see her facial expression, but her body language told it all.

"I thought it was odd. The hand you gave to help me up, it was quite slender for a man's, even for someone as effeminate as you. I'm sure you have your reasons for disguising yourself, but in exchange for keeping such a secret, I ask you to answer my question: Why do you have Falchion?"

Her posture seemed to relax to its natural form, though she was still on her guard, her left hand firmly touching the teardrop guard of her blade. "…If I say it, it will contradict your deal to keep my identity secret. I cannot tell you, not yet."

I'm not getting much out of her at this point. I could press her more, but she did save me, so that's something I owe her.

"Alright," I stated which gained her attention, "I'll stop with the questions. I can tell you have good reasons for being covert, you helped us so I can't really doubt you. But where will you go? I'm sure the Shepherds will be welcoming of someone with your skills, Chrom especially."

"Heh…I wish I could." For a brief moment, I thought the swordsman moved her lips to form a smile. It went quickly as it came while the female warrior shook her head, "But I can't! I have an important task to do. My quest is for the good of all of us, trust me when I say how crucial it is I leave…"

The woman turned to face away, for a moment she looked downwards, "The next time we meet, we will be fighting. And I won't hold back!" She offered a gentle smile and walked into the night.

* * *

The crumbling dirt path improved to flimsy gravel ground, then solid cobblestone the closer we came into view of the broad castle and the clutter of quaint buildings surrounding the base of it. It was a tiresome travel, but fortunately, we reached our destination around noon.  
When we passed through the gates to the city, Sully and Virion both went ahead by Chrom's order (Sully obviously not pleased to have the flirtatious archer for company). They were to bring a message to the castle of their return, as well as of the recent skirmish.

The four of us walked through the crowded city streets, towards one of the main streets. The townspeople meandered passed market stalls; a couple children weaved through the crowd from one alley to another, most likely playing a game. All the noise, the smells, the atmosphere; the organised chaos was strangely charming. There were a couple stares from the people as we walked by.

 _The news of our fight must have spread already, that was quick. The Shepherds must be well-known here._

"What do you think Robin, pretty neat place huh?" Stated Lissa, who extended her arms in a dramatic manner to express the vastness of the capital.

"It's very impressive! It must be great to live here, there's so many people and stores here."

The cleric smiled, "Yeah, it's nice being out in the open. It gets boring sometimes at the palace though…"

Lissa's brother nodded in agreement, "Yes, it can get quite tedious in the palace at times, having to attend to the affairs of nobles and the—"

I looked at the two very much bewildered by what I just heard, "Waitwaitwait, w-what are you…"

"Look! It's the Exalt!" Squealed a female citizen. It was then I noticed the crowds of people concentrated themselves against one of the main streets.

I was further confused by the turn of events. Chrom, Lissa and Frederick, however, looked pleased.

"What is going on?"

It was Frederick who took the initiative to answer, "It is the Exalt of Ylisse, she often walks amongst the common citizens, just so happens she is right now."

"Huh, isn't something like that dangerous? She could be attacked by anyone!"

"Do not worry, usually the Pegasus knights serve as her bodyguards, see? They're not on mounts, but their amour and spears indicate so." The great knight further informed me.

"Thank you, Frederick. But anyway, what you said before about the palace—"

It was then Lissa who butted in, "Palace? Oh yeah. We live in the palace, right there!" She pointed to the castle that I saw on our way here.

"S-seriously!? That would mean…Oh Gods!" I immediately knelt at the two royal's feet, my head bowed respectfully. "I apologise for my behaviour! Um…"

"Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa." The great knight added.

"Yes! Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa, please excuse me my dreadful manners!"

All I could see was the cobblestone flooring, and what I heard in response was the chuckling of a certain prince and princess. Looking up I saw the two grinning at me, not paying much attention to the stares of strangers that were nearby.

"No need to act on formalities Robin. Also I can't believe you didn't know we were royalty! Why do you think I have the divine sword, Falchion? Or the brand of the exalt?" Chrom pointed to his right shoulder. Lissa's smile faded somewhat at the mention of the mark.

"Ah—well I knew you were of high class, but royalty? I didn't connect the dots."

 _Thank the Gods I didn't get into trouble, at least I don't need to speak formally to them._

Wiping my forehead with my sleeve, I stood back up, "So that would mean the Exalt right there…"

"Is no other than our sister, Emmeryn!" Lissa's smile returned, "Remember how I told you she was good with the people? That's her!"

She dragged me by the arm towards the crowd that was observing the Exalt as well, past the heads of the people I saw the figure in question: She was blonde like Lissa, and donned a majestic robe of white, green and gold. There was a unique sort of gold headpiece pinned behind her head, probably a symbol of some sort, I then noticed the brand of the exalt on her forehead. She appeared to be a symbol of peace—and beauty—that I was told of, her presence was heartwarming and the way she waved and talked to the people was inspiring.

So this is the woman that brought peace to the whole halidom…

"Well, she sure is as great as you've told me."

Chrom nudged me with his elbow, "Anyway, we should head to the castle. There we can formally meet her and discuss the events of last night." He walked in the direction of the palace, waving to his company to follow.

 _Last night…I wonder what you're up to._

"By the way, you still haven't told me about why Marth has my sword. I know that he once held Falchion, but history wrote that the blade looked different than it does now, yet it appears the same as mine."

"Ah yes, I asked him but he didn't answer me. He is a stubborn fellow."

The prince looked at me one final time, before shrugging off the matter.

What I said was half-true…

 _I promise to keep your secret, Marth._

* * *

(3rd Person)

Standing before the group in the main hall of the palace was Emmeryn, she seemed to radiate to Robin (which may be attributed to the sunlight that shone through the expansive windows of the building), the tactician knelt at the presence of the woman; Chrom, Lissa and Frederick did not do the same, the siblings hugged each other tenderly as the knight genuinely smiled and bowed in greeting.

"Chrom, Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" As she spoke, her gaze was fixed on the solemn figure still kneeling, "And who may this be?"

The prince patted the tactician's back to stand, quietly affirming to his friend that he does not need to be so formal.

"This is Robin. He aided us in driving away some bandits back in Southtown—and don't worry about them, they won't be much bandit problems for a while, especially since HE apprehended the leader. We believe them to come from Plegia, their accent gave it away. Oh, and we need to send a small detachment to pick the leader, Garrick, up from the town. He's the one with the missing hand."

Beside Emmeryn stood an azure headed woman in the signature armour of the pegasus knights, she responded succinctly to the prince, "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them. I'll send a small team to apprehend the man."

"Wonderful to hear that it is settled. And our people?"

Her brother smiled proudly, "As safe as they can be." He then turned to the knight besides Emmeryn, "Don't worry about it, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt. And besides we—"

"—Got plenty of help!" The youngest of the siblings finish her brother's sentence, holding onto the crook of Robin's elbow happily, "Robin here was amazing! He's got the brains and brawn that makes him such as great tactician! Without him I don't think I would still be here, he saved my life!"

"Is that so?" The exalt walked slowly until she was arms length from the man, "I offer my sincerest thanks for saving my younger sister, Robin the Tactician." She then bowed, a surprise to everyone in the room, especially Robin. The tactician raised his hands bashfully.

"Haha, I don't deserve such thanks, Exalt Emmeryn. While that may be true, if it wasn't for the rest of the Shepherds we wouldn't have won. Also they brought me in despite my amnesia, it is the least I can do for their kindness."

"Amnesia you say?" The exalt inquired, where Chrom chose to elaborate.

"Yes, we found him in a field outside Southtown. He has no recollection of his life, but he is gifted in combat and tactics, and as a result I appointed him to be the Shepherd's new tactician!" The prince patted his friend on the back.

"Milady, if I may be bold. I still have doubts of Robin's credibility: Yes, he is skilled and proved to be trustworhy—to some extent," Robin looked at Frederick indignant, as did Chrom, "—we cannot rule him out that he may not be some assassin, or a Plegian spy." The great knight remained stoic as ever during his comment. Chrom did not appreciate it but before he could rebut, Lissa replied poutingly.

"Frederick! Stop being so suspicious of Robin! He has been nothing but nice, brave and helpful ever since we met him. He saved my life for the love of Naga!—"

Whom Lissa spoke of stopped her with a hand to the cleric's shoulder, she looked over to Robin's face, which calmed her.

"It's alright, Lissa," He then turned his attention to his wary ally, "While I don't appreciate the suspicion—and I REALLY do not. But if I could prove my trustworthiness more than I already have, I would," The white haired tactician turned away, "you don't have to like me, Frederick. I just need your trust, because you have mine."

The great knight closed his eyes, standing motionless to gather his thoughts. The few seconds of silence was broken by the exalt as she moved between the two men, facing both of them in the middle, "Frederick, I may not know Robin as much, or as long as I do know you. But I see the honesty in him, I know you do too. Let's move past this dispute, you both are better than this."

Frederick opened his eyes to see Emmeryn's smile. With that the knight sighed lightly and bowed deep to Robin, "I'm sorry for my inappropriate comment. It is my duty to protect Lady Lissa and Prince Chrom, I let my duty blind my personal judgement. You have demonstrated your loyalty to Chrom, and he trusts you for it. Forgive me, I hope we move past this." He extended his hand towards Robin.

Robin looked back at Frederick, touched by the honesty and gesture of the Shepherd's second-in command. He considered the apology, smiled and shook his hand firmly, "Apology accepted."

"Yay! Thanks sis!" The cleric hugged her sister, nearly causing her to fall over.

"Anyway…" Chrom interrupted abruptly, "Good that the issue is resolved, but we should get back to the urgent matter of the monsters we fought last night."

"Milord, you talk about the humanoid monsters, yes? We have reported sightings of them all over Ylisse." Phila stated.

"Mmm, what Phila says is true, we are about to hold a council on the issue. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course. Sorry Lissa, Robin. We won't be long." The prince explained to the two, Lissa then grabbed Robin by the arm.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." With that, the two jogged away, the tactician being led to a place unknown to him.

* * *

"This is…nice." The tactician replied to Lissa, who presented the Shepherd's garrison. It was fraught with crates, had long rectangular tables with books randomly piled on one another, and was littered with stray papers all over the floor. Robin could swear he can see dust floating in the air through the sunlight that shone from outside.

 _What a mess! How does anyone stand being in such a haphazard place?_

In the garrison, Robin was introduced to three new Shepherds: Vaike, a (very) muscular, bare chested blonde that wields an axe as a fighter; Sumia, from the look of her amour she was a pegasus knight, however her clumsiness alluded otherwise of the silver haired girl.

 _How does one even trip over her boots?_ The tactician was not completely convinced she was a soldier, or at least a front-line unit.

Finally there was Maribelle, another blonde noble. Despite her best friend, Lissa, she was very 'uptight' in how she presents herself. Her disapproval of Robin's jest to Vaike's burp did not do more for his first impressions of the troubadour.

Aside from their colourful personalities, they did not seem to mind the higher authority given to the newcomer—not counting Maribelle's pout and her storming off—the Shepherds gave him a warm welcome.

He did not have much time to relax as his previous companion, Sully, entered the garrison just as Chrom finish with his announcement of their new mission to Regna Ferox (as well as the name of the new enemy—the Risen). She stood intimidatingly in the doorway, giving the tactician a confident glare.

"Hey! I think it's time we see who's the better fighter, meet me outside in the sparring ring!"

"Oh yeah! Teach finally gets to—"

"Not you, blockhead. I'm talking to snow-hair next to you." She pointed to Robin, who blinked confusingly for a moment. He quickly understood the look in her eye and smiled.

"It is a duel that you want? Sure, I'm game," He looked at Chrom, "If that's alright."

The prince nodded, "We're leaving tomorrow so it's not a problem," He then turned his attention to Sully, "Don't rough him up too much, we need him alive for tomorrow!"

"Heh, We'll see…" Sully left back through the door. Everyone sighed and looked pitifully at the white haired tactician, who was wondering what the fuss was about.

"…What is it?"

"She's quite fierce when it comes to fighting, many women call her 'The Woman to End All Men.'" Sumia informed Robin.

"Oh…" Robin paused, thinking, "What I know of her, she is definitely strong, but I think I can take her."

"Ha, Teach will love to see that! I hate to admit that she has beaten Vaike on a few occasions though. But Teach was going easy on her on those defeats."

Lissa giggled at the fighter's boast, "Yeah, those few times. More like EVERY time."

"H-hey! Teach doesn't know what you're talking about…"

"Well in any case, I'm gonna go and take her on anyway." The newest member of the Shepherds followed Sully outside, leaving Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds. All of them decided to follow and observe the fight.

* * *

A small crowd surrounded the sparring ring of the Shepherd's training area. The crimson cavalier wielded a practice lance, whereas the tactician held a practice sword and the advantage was on the woman's side; she had the superior reach and strength against the tactician—who was not sporting his signature black and purple coat as Lissa offered to sew the cut left by the Risen in last night's skirmish, therefore Robin felt bare not feeling the heft of the thick, comfortable cloak.

"Ha, two-to-one, tactician! Where did those brains of yours go?" The red head smirked at her victory, one more clean strike and it will be her win.

 _Hmm, okay. I see her movements now. Now to put my strategy into practice! I'll feed her ego for a start…_

The tactician smiled weakly in defeat, "Heh, you sure have me in a corner. But I'm disappointed that you haven't beaten me sooner. I can't believe you were hit by that weak stab I gave you earlier, really disappointing."

His feign worked successfully as Sully looked offended, glaring daggers at Robin, "Oh, now you're asking for it!"

She zipped across from her side of the ring with her lance poised to thrust at the coatless man's chest. As planned, he slid slightly into a wider stance, took one step back with his right to twist and narrow his torso, letting his blade deflect the blow of the lance which caused it to slide against the broadside of the wooden sword.

In one quick stroke the tactician spun around and smacked the cavalier in the back of her right knee, which forced her to kneel on the ground in disbelief.

"Argh! How did you even—" The red head clutched the soreness at her knee, clearly defeated by Robin's strategic manoeuvre.

"It was easy, I studied your movements the last two matches and recalled your fighting style from last night. With that I was able to evaluate your style and judge from there how to counter you. As I said, easy."

Sully shook off the pain in her leg and regained her footing a few paces away from her opponent. "Looks like your brains haven't left you, but it won't happen again!"

Stomping the butt of her spear on the sandy floor, she reset to her fighting stance and stood motionless like a statue, holding her gaze with Robin's. He just twitched his right eye, almost like a wink which he done in another attempt to psyche out the Shepherd.

Sumia, Lissa, Virion, Vaike and later Maribelle (after returning from her mild hissy fit), looked on from the sidelines in anticipation. Chrom and Frederick watched the first match (much to the prince's disappointment) before leaving for more important matters.

"Milady! Hold your ground against this white haired blackguard! I believe in your magnificence in beauty AND combat will preva—" Lissa bonked the archer hard on the head once again with her staff, stopping the superfluous stream of words flowing from his mouth.

"Shut it, dummy! Robin won't be beat by Sully, he's too smart and strong."

"Ugh, how barbaric. What does this display of combat hope to prove?" Marielle turned her head away from the sight of the two fighting.

The small group continued to bicker whilst Sully and Robin remained focused, slowly striding parallel from one another with their respective weapons in hand. The cavalier was ticked off by the playful grin on his face as he twirled his blunt sword with ease, he was crouched down which minimised the opportunity for attacks.

This frustrated her, for she was running out of options of attack and knowing Robin he would counter whatever she does anyway.

"Damn…" Sully cursed under her breath, aware to not let her expression give away her second wind.

 _Try to think like Robin, I'm definitely stronger than him so… The cavalier decided, gripping her lance hard._

With amazing speed, she lunged with such power that the tactician was caught in the attack, forced to shield the brunt of it with his sword. It would have been her win, if he had not barely avoided the tip of the lance scraping his left shoulder by an inch.

 _Shit! Where did that burst of power come from!?_ The tactician was surprised, and a bit afraid of the woman's capabilities.

Knowing that Robin would come in for a coup de grâce she shifted her trajectory away from him, letting the speed she gained give her enough distance to swipe from afar. The red head spun on her heels in an anti-clockwise motion, extending her lance towards the man's right thigh, which just missed. Her manoeuvre kicked up a mixture of sand and dust which acted as a light fog between the two Shepherds. Cheers came from the crowd due to the impressive display.

"Don't let her power best you Robin! You can do it! WHOO!"

"Robin! Show Teach and that Red Menace what stuff you're made of!"

"Hmph, as if Sully will lose…But Robin isn't half bad either." Marielle whispered.

"Dearest Sully, do be careful! It would not do well for your beauty to be marred in a spar."

"Robin will win. Sully will win. Robin. Sully. Robin. Sully…" Sumia whispered, plucking the white petals off a flower.

The tactician smiled at the two blonde's words of encouragement, though he knew he was losing the advantage slowly. He slightly miscalculated Sully's ability to adapt, for she was not giving him any opportunity to retaliate. He was forced to dodge or deflect the onslaught of stabs and slashes she dished out.

 _Gods! Any more and she's surely to best me. I have to think something up fast!_

Robin was presently aware of the cavalier's choice to attack out of his offensive range, there was no way he could land a hit without going further into her range.

 _That's it! I'll have to take the gamble!_

The fog cleared and Sully could now clearly see Robin's stance: He was poised with his sword in one hand rather than both (which he usually did), she became immediately suspicious of his new technique. The white haired man stood defiantly against the odds stacked against him.

 _Okay, got one shot. Make it count, Robin!_

The red cavalier slid her hands further to the back of her lance, maximising her distance between them just in case.

 _I don't know what you're planning, but I'll end this here and now! Let's see if you can read this!_

She charged at the tactician for a typical lunge. Robin's plan was coming together, he just needed to evade the pointed tip and get on the inside of her weapon.

"Checkmate!" Robin went to lock Sully's lance with his left arm.

However, just as his fingers touched the wooden staff of the lance the cavalier swiftly retracted her weapon by pulling her weapon with her right hand, as her left hand slid towards the front until the tactician could see the tip in front of him, angled in the direction of his chest..

 _Oh no…_

"No, snow-hair. It's my win!"

Sully followed her feign with a heavy stab to the chest.

Robin quickly went for a stab to her chest in an attempt to remedy his mistake.

* * *

Sully pushed herself off the sandy floor, agonisingly.

Robin tilted his head forward to see the cavalier get back on her feet. He was knocked on his back, winded.

"Robin! Sully!" The blonde cleric ran towards the two injured Shepherds, she pointed her heal staff above Robin first, then and their fractured ribs were restored, leaving a dull sense of pain where the two had struck hard at each other.

"I think that got WAY too serious, you could've seriously hurt each other before the mission!" Lissa exclaimed at the two.

Sully ignored the protests of her comrade (which left Lissa fuming at the woman); sweeping the dirt off her gauntlets she calmly strode towards her opponent who was still catching his breath. The cavalier went down, caught Robin's hand in her's and pulled him back to his feet with thanks from him.

"Whew. You surprised me quite a bit! I didn't expect you to be so cunning."

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" The red head smiled as she let go of his hand.

"Most definitely a compliment! That was a good fight, even though we came to a draw."

"Heh, I just adapted to your way of thinking. I kinda know that you would've set up some sort of plan to get me, and I knew I couldn't beat you when it comes to tactics, so keeping the offensive was my best chance."

The tactician shook the sand and dirt from his shirt, and chucked at her though process, "Simple, but effective. Very nice."

"HEY! I'm here you know."

Robin then looked at Lissa, "Sorry Lissa. Thanks for the heal by the way, Sully's thrust did a number on me. I assume my cloak hasn't been fixed yet, take your time with it, I'll likely take a break now—maybe read a book."

His simple smile startled her and the cleric realised what she promised to do, "Oh! Yes the cloak! I'll get it fixed for you by tomorrow." Feeling embarrassed, she awkwardly smiled back at him and headed back towards garrison in a hurry.

* * *

(Lissa's POV)

 _What the in the name of Naga was I doing!? I could have acted more appropriately earlier…_

I laid out the tactician's cloak on one of the wooden tables in the room, taking extreme care of the right sleeve. She took her time to examine the entirety of the cut, it was jagged and the ends of the fabric was frayed. The cleric knew it would take more than a simple stitch to restore it from what it was.

 _I wish I was better at sewing…But I promised Robin! I just hope I can work out how to fix this!_

* * *

 **It is apparent now that there's something going on between Lissa a Robin (mostly Lissa atm). Aside from the relationship with Lissa and Robin, the pairings are still very much going to be spontaneous, though I will take some time in the next few days to plan out who goes with who, and where this plot is going (I've been mostly winging this series, only jotting down a few dot points for the next chapter I write).**

 **I made the mistake of beginning at the start of the game which made it difficult to exclude important plot points without literally repeating the original scenes from the game. I'm thinking of cutting the less important scenes of the game (such as the cutscene where Stahl is introduced) and simply refer or assume it has happened, because you guys reading would know the plot of Awakening so I feel like I don't need to go into detail of EVERY plot point.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Will definitely get the next chapter done in the next 2 1/2 weeks at most, promise! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Unknown Forces

**Hey guys I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I know I apologised about taking so damn long with these things so I'm gonna stop talking about it; life happens and I won't get around to finishing these chapters as early as I want to, so I hope you're alright with that because balancing this, school and my personal life is frustrating to say the least, but doesn't make this any less enjoyable.**

 **Basically, don't expect these chapters to come out regularly, I'll be writing a lot in each chapter and life will just get in the way.**

 ** _But still, it took me just over a month to finish this which is inexcusable..._**

 **Anyway, thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(3rd Person)

Robin could not complain about his new home: A single bedroom, that had enough space for the single cheap, but clean and simple white bed; a wardrobe, table and chair, all wooden. Sumia tried to sell the quaint appeal of the functional room, but gave up after seeing Robin's inexpressive gaze while he examined the accommodations.

"I know, it kinda sucks. But hey, at least it's clean…" She chuckled to herself, the confidence in her voice thinning as her sentence went on. Robin noticed the awkwardness coming from the woman, and decided to break the ice by being friendly.

"Heh, it's not too bad…" She looked less shy at Robin's approval, "I can't really remember living in anything more luxurious than sticks, rocks and leaves in the outdoors, and that was only a few days ago! Thanks for showing me to my room, Sumia. It was nice of you to do so, even though we just met."

She looked at me in slight wonder, "That's okay…What did you mean by you not remembering?"

"Oh. I have amnesia. Basically, can't remember anything about myself before I met Chrom. Even though I had no recollection of my past and nothing to validate my identity, he was kind to me. Especially kind." Robin reminisced, the silver haired woman was surprised as apparent to Robin by her widened eyes and slightly gaping mouth.

"Amnesia!? That's horrible! So you don't remember who you are, your family; homeland, nothing?"

The amnesiac shrugged his shoulders, shaking off the tragedy that is his situation, "Nothing. But it's not so bad—hell, it could've been worse if I had not met the Shepherds! I might be as tough and smart as Lissa would testify, but without them I wouldn't be here." The tactician noticed how she stood there with a gentle smile, "…Uh, is something the matter?"

Sumia shook her head mildly, "No. I can just see why Chrom likes you. You are nice, yet strong and dependable, just like him. I think he sees a lot of himself in you."

Her evaluation of the tactician was a surprise he did not expect from the often-clumsy Shepherd, he was at a loss for words, the comment struck something inside him.

 ** _…_** ** _You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that…_**

In what seemed like an instant, the emotions that were contained from that dream returned like a flood. The feeling of horror for Chrom's death awoke in him and the headache he felt before returned.

"Y-you okay Robin!?" Sumia secured him by the shoulders as the tactician collapsed to his knees, the pain subsided after a minute. Robin saw the genuine worry on his comrade's face.

"Yes…I think I remembered something, it—"

 _No, I shouldn't say…_

"It was something trivial, don't worry about it."

"O-okay, but I think you should visit Lissa or Maribelle, they can help you."

"No no it's fine, it must have been a headache, my bout earlier with Sully didn't do any good for my health. Let me rest here for a bit and I'll be good as new!"

"Well…If you think so, I'll get out of your hair and let you rest."

Sumia suspected there was more to what Robin was telling her, but she decided to leave him be. Giving a short nod, she closed the wooden door gently behind her; the amnesiac set his bronze weapon and tome on his desk, later tossing himself into his new bed.

Robin swore he heard one of the panels of the bed frame creak (or crack), but that did not bother him too much because the unbelievable comfort of the cotton sheets and pillow.

 _Oh wow. This….this is great._

The comfort of the bed did only so much to dull the pain Robin felt, he could not help but shudder at the resurfaced memory.

 _I'll just read something to forget about it…_

Robin woke to the penetrating evening light from the window of his new home, which transformed the stone walls to a lovely shade of orange. He felt for the hard leather cover of his tactics manual sleepily, which sat with its pages spread over his chest. The tactician was bothered that he slept with the book open because a couple of the pages were creased during his rest as a result.

While he sat on the side of his bed trying to straighten his crumpled pages—frustrated with himself—a knock came from the door.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"…" Another set of knocks came from the door.

"Uh…okay, give me a moment."

Wondering who it could be, he quickly straightened his bed and combed out his bed hair with his fingers. Placing his book on the table and traded it for his sword.

 _Doesn't hurt to be too careful._

Slowly he opened the door, keeping his weapon hidden from view as he peeked through the crack, at first the hallway appeared empty of life. Gradually he opened his door further, however before he gave himself enough room to look around the corner he was startled by a leaping, dark cloaked figure; a figure that was enveloped completely by the mountain of fabric. The scare tripped him backwards onto his arse. It was then he could see underneath the hood.

Underneath was the familiar snicker of a certain young princess, "Gods Lissa, you really got me! I nearly ran you through with my sword if you weren't such a good scarer."

"Heehee! Once again I got you good! Look here, it's good as new!" The blonde cleric lifted the hood to reveal her face and shook her right arm to show off her handiwork. He saw what once was a jagged rip, is now a faint, seamless and neat line.

"How did you—This is amazing! You can't even tell it's been ripped. Thank you so much for fixing it."

Lissa jumped out of his coat, catching it in mid-air in front of Robin. She held it open for Robin to fit into, "Try it on!"

He slipped his arms into the baggy sleeves of his familiar coat, immediately he no longer felt naked the touch and weight of the fabric on his skin eased some subconscious worry he hid from himself; It just felt right for Robin. He could not help himself but smile.

"Lissa. I know it might be just a coat, but thank you. I cannot really explain it, but it's one of the few unique possessions that might link to who I was, or where I came from."

"Aww, thanks. I know it means a lot to you, it took me a while to get it right," She held her now visible fingers towards him, they were very much bandaged. Each finger is slightly bruised by the many pricks and mistakes Lissa had made perfecting the stitch, "It was a lot of trial and error, but it worked out in the end!"

The tactician could not believe it, she was more than happy to put in the effort, sacrificing her fingers in order to fix a measly rip in his coat. He now felt a bit guilty for making her go to such lengths, "Oh Lissa, you did not have to go that far. I'm sorry you injured your fingers, I didn't think earlier to just get a tailor to fix it—"

"Robin don't worry about it! You helped me with my sewing skills, and plus you've done more than enough to deserve this. It's my way of saying thank you."

"Well, I guess it's okay then—" Robin's stomach growled loud enough for the two to hear, he look away from the cleric in embarrassment, "Heh, sorry about that. I haven't eaten much since we arrived."

"Dinner is being served soon in the Mess Hall, it's also why I came to your room now. Let's go!"

"Okay, let me just return my sw—Hey!" Before he could leave his weapon behind the blonde already began tugging at him through the door, "Don't pull so hard, you're going to rip the coat!"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She flashed her trademark smile of innocence, Robin could not get mad at her when she did that.

"Don't worry about it, but at least let me close the door before we leave!"

* * *

 ** _Robin's Journal Entry #2_**

 _Frederick has informed of the tense conditions between Plegia and Ylisse. The bandits we fought at Southtown were confirmed to be from Plegia, thanks to Garrick (the bastard). After a lengthy interrogation by none other than the stoic Frederick, the bandit leader loosened his tongue and reveal this information to us, the great knights assumption that they were sent to cause havoc in the halidom was true._

 _I have only done basic research on Plegia, but I have a nagging feeling that there is more to their motives than sending out bandits for the sake of wreaking havoc. Let's hope I'm wrong…_

 _On a lighter note, it's remarkable that all the Shepherds are willing to follow Chrom all the way to Regna Ferox. I'm not surprised with much though: Chrom's natural charisma, his kind and trusting nature are what kept this small militia together._

 _Apart from the royal siblings and their great knight I feel the need to address the other members of the Shepherds (so far), there is Sumia, Sully, Virion, Vaike; there is also another cavalier by the name of Stahl, who looked like he just came out of bed by the look of his hair. Similar to Sully's red themed armour, his was green to match his hair._

 _Maribelle, who I met yesterday did not come with us, this may be because she stormed off just before the blue haired prince made his announcement. I hoped to have a chat with her, but it will have to wait for another day, also the last thing I want to deal with right now is her attitude._

 _I also got to meet a fellow magic user, a red headed mage called Miriel who caught up with us after Stahl's arrival. I was amazed by her use of wind magic to increase her speed, which is how she was able to reach us so soon. She seems like the textbook academic by her diction and aptitude for magic, I could learn some things from her._

 _Chrom told me there might be another soldier still part of our group; a knight by the name of Kellam, though he was not too sure if he was around anymore. I have yet to see a knight so far and when I ask the others about him, they are just as mystified as I by the (lacking) presence of the man. How could I miss a hulking mass of metal? Well we have enough soldiers so it will be fine, it just means I have to make do without a main defender._

 _On a completely unrelated matter, I sometimes hear the clanking of metal and the whisper of a man's voice, but when I look for the source I find nothing. I have to draw it to another mystery, just like this Kellam._

 _The march allowed me to get acquainted with everyone, I have only had brief chats with each of the present members, but already I can see how each of them work:_

 _Vaike has some sort of contrived rivalry with the blue haired prince, always wanting to outdo him whether it is in combat or who has better muscles. His head may be a bit too inflated with his own ego but his strength and endurance are something about him that is fact._

 _Despite his remarkable skill, Virion is an insufferable flirt for reasons unknown to anyone but himself. Part of his attitude seems to stem from his sense of nobility; he holds himself as an elegant man of refined tastes which puts off many people as being insincere or snobbish. However behind those attempts of courting is a noble man…I hope my instincts are right about him._

 _Sumia. What is there to write about her? A pegasus knight without her own Pegasus, inexperienced in actual combat and a klutz to boot; what am I to do with her? Chrom suggested she watch from the sidelines and learn but I don't completely agree with that. I don't know how someone of her class goes about attaining their mount, but the sooner she does the earlier I can assess her combat capabilities._

 _Even though it looks like I'm being harsh with her, what few moments I have talked with her she has shown kindness and a willingness to help others, a virtue that is refreshing to see. I think she will become a great asset to the Shepherds one day._

 _The olive green, messy haired Stahl seems like an easygoing person, probably the most normal person I've met, well aside from his insatiable hunger—had to give him my remaining bear jerky since he missed breakfast. From my tactical observation of him (a temporary term I dubbed myself for my ability to "see" things on the battlefield) the green cavalier appears to be average in every way. A jack of all trades, master of none._

 _Sully would punch me in the face for this, but I think the green cavalier may beat her in terms of strength and defence, even so she has more potential to be a quicker and skilled cavalier._

 _Anyway, I the rest of the march so far has been peaceful, we are coming up on the Northroad as I write this. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't encounter any resistance—_

* * *

(3rd Person)

The tactician used the short break he had to write in his journal. He was thankful for the reprieve from the march. They were already at the Northroad, the bridge crossing the flowing river in sight amongst the lush greenery of the earth.

Frederick rushed towards his liege with grave news, "Milord, Risen have been sighted near the Northroad, they are positioned inside the forts and forest for us. It was fortunate we spotted them first."

"Risen here already!? Gods, this isn't good. Thank you Frederick, it's good that you found them before we walked into their trap." The prince swiftly made his way to Robin, who sat on a tree stump with his journal on his lap, consumed in his writing.

Robin dipped his quill into the small ink bottle beside him, wanting to finish the last sentence of his entry as soon as possible. His sentence was interrupted by a startling yell from Chrom.

"Robin! Frederick has told me that Risen have been sighted further down the path, hidden in the forest and forts. What's your plan?"

The tactician glared at his princely friend, whom caused him to smear the ink from his quill on his pristine entry—now ruined. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he looked at Chrom once again with advice to give.

"Thanks for the scare, _friend._ Anyway, what is this issue about the…Risen?"

"Yes, it is a term that we gave this new threat during yesterday's council." The great knight added.

"Ah I see…Well give me a moment. And don't touch my journal." The white haired Shepherd set his journal on the stump to dry, walked into full view of the field and analysed the layout.

 _Hmm, yes I see…I can use the trees there as cover for Virion while…then Sully and Stahl can act as backup for Chrom and Frederick while they hold the bridge…_

Chrom and Frederick observed the tactician's mind at work, whom mumbled inaudibly and stroked his chin with his right hand in deep thought while the other hand rested beneath his right elbow.

"I got it! Frederick, Chrom, you are to be on the front lines since you two have the best defensive capabilities. Chrom, Sully will be paired with you. Lissa will be on standby to heal, out of range of the archers. I'll also have Virion just behind you Frederick, so he can aid in picking off targets on the front lines."

"But Robin, there are more positioned before the bridge, what about them?" The prince inquired, by the time he asked every Shepherd was listening in on the tactician's smart strategy. Seeing the crowd Robin had to shout.

"I was getting to that. Vaike, Stahl, Miriel and I will be the team to deal with them, Lissa, you will be paired with me until this side is clear. Chrom and Frederick, you will be enough to take on the three Risen on the right while my team will dispatch the four on the left. Once that is done we will proceed to the bridge and do as planned. After we break through their defence on the bridge, we will hold it and let them come to us, they've shown some intelligence in hiding but I believe they will engage us on sight. Any more questions?"

Only a few Shepherds raised their hands with questions relating to their positions, other than that they all agreed on the strategy and readied themselves with careful haste, Vaike in the meantime was frantically searching for his axe. the red headed mage found it for him, hacked into the side of a tree in plain sight.

 _I hope my strategy is good enough…_

"Beware!" Miriel altered the trajectory of the Risen's hand axe from its mark towards Robin's head, an attack he was already prepared to avoid, but thanked the mage with glasses regardless. The throw left the leader of the Risen open which the tactician used to his advantage. Deciding to trust in Miriel's explanation, he borrows the mage's wind tome to increase his acceleration as he sprinted at the enemy.

 _Amazing! It feels like I'm barely touching the ground!_

The barbarian humanoid showed no sense of surprise at the Robin's speed, unlike the rest of the Shepherds that watched in amazement.

Robin felt a surge of inner energy swell in his hand as he felt himself zoom like an arrow towards his target; with his sword pointed towards the last Risen. In one decisive strike he impaled the full length of his blade though its chest.

The force of his charge toppled the foe, impacting the earth with a hollow thump and dissipating into smoke. Getting up from his knees Robin dusted off his trousers and pulled out his bronze sword from the earth where it penetrated. The heat emanating from his right hand ebbed away.

 _What the—was it the mark?_

"Impressive display. I learnt an ample amount from your application of wind magic on the feet. It is just as I instructed, however you improved its effectiveness. I am curious to know how you achieved such a result."

He stared at Miriel, needing a moment to comprehend her message, "I-I don't know, I thought I was doing it just like you told me. I did feel something…a rush of power within me."

"May be adrenaline, an effect often seen in battle. I hypothesise it was a fluke, such a shame."

Miriel walked away, disappointed at the lost discovery while the white haired amnesiac peeled off the flap of his gauntlet, he saw his purple mark physically undisturbed, however the power he felt was very much real.

* * *

Robin breathed deeply as the last of the Feroxi guards is incapacitated, relieved that all eight—nine of his allies survived (Robin had to strain his sight to find Kellam again after being apparently 'invisible' the whole journey). The amnesiac did not fight, it was to cultivate his less experienced comrades with battle experience, one in particular is Sumia and her new Pegasus whom she found after the battle at the Northroad. She looked like a natural on her new winged friend.

It was fortunate she tamed it, if not the prince would have been riddled with lances.

The battle did not conclude without any ramifications however, most of the Shepherds except Robin, Chrom and (of course) Frederick still had the energy to fight on. The tactician had to admit despite the Feroxi's lack in proper strategy, they are a hardy sort.

"Lower your weapon now! This fight is over." The tactician pleaded to the captain of the guard, whom stood valiantly against the odds weighed against her.

"No…this fight is not over, that is not the Feroxi way." The knight gritted her teeth, pointed her steel lance at the cloaked stranger and the imposter prince, "If you're claims are true, then prove it through the clashing of steel! Just you and me."

 _It would be so simple to let her be surrounded and overwhelmed…_

 _"_ Alright then. Everyone, stand down. This is my fight."

"Seriously, Robin? We can end it much quicker if we—" Whispered the prince, an obvious fact which made the tactician roll his eyes.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. It is the 'Feroxi way' after all." Knowing it was either: A one-on-one, or her against everyone else, risking injury of his allies. The former is more logical in his mind.

The tactician drew his bronze sword and held his thunder tome in his off-hand, "Sorry to disappoint, but I've only bronze and lightning to clash against your steel. And before we see who is the better fighter, I'd like to know who you are."

"I am Raimi, proud soldier of the Feroxi army and captain of the guard. You?"

"Robin, tactician of the Shepherds. Now, show me what Feroxi soldiers have to offer!"

Flashing a grin very similar to Sully's, Raimi barrelled herself with forceful speed and her lance leading towards the tactician's chest. On beat, he rolled to the knight's right flank and sheathed his sword. Recovered, he allowed lightning to crackle freely in his right hand and proceeded to contain the power into a condensed ball of destruction.

Letting his magic fly and smack into Raimi's right leg, the mass of metal plates conducted which caused the female knight to thrash inside her amour unpleasantly.

"RRRGH! You think magic will stop me!? Think again!"

Since both combatants were only a few meters away, the knight started at her opponent once again, ignoring and pushing through the slight muscles spasms—the work of Robin's magic. Unlike her slow movement, her attacks were viciously quick, the tactician thought.

He backstopped out of the rain of thrusts. Robin felt the wind from each lethal thrust and he could not concentrate enough to cast another spell and dodge at the same time, one hit could end him and that pressure is distressing.

The tactician was kept on his toes as the knight gave him no pause, connecting one fierce attack with another that is no less threatening than the last.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

My boots felt the smooth slick of the frosted floor, so did my numb hands feel the nip of the harsh wind; my face pricked in fear of the biting wind from Raimi's lance. She was giving me no opportunities to retaliate.

I was losing my patience, switching to my sword all I could do for the moment is exhaust her before she does the same to me. But each nick, every step closer she took closer; the mark on my hand grew hot that it was as if I'd been branded by hot iron—a white hot iron.

 _You can best this ignorant Feroxi! She does not know your true potential…You know you can do it—I know you can do it. Just allow the feeling consume you…_

Goosebumps arose around the proximity of my searing hand. Raimi advanced with another lunge. A spontaneous dark mist enveloped my arm (making me drop my sword); in a split second my fist connected with her chest, pulverising though her sturdy armour as if it was made of cloth.

The knight landed a semi-fatal wound, a slash across my cheek which I had yet to notice until the pearl white floor was decorated in it. Raimi's blood painted it too, because she is coughing up drops of blood. She collapsed to her knees, gasping for air that I forced out with my punch.

I stood, towering over the fallen knight with dark thoughts fogging my judgement. The dark apparition around my bleeding (and I think fractured) fist disappeared. The powerful, dominating feeling quickly turned to shame. Feebly, I sat next to my opponent and rested her head on my knees.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I—"

Raimi spat onto the floor, "Don't apologise. You will need to do more than a cheap punch in the gut to kill us. You are good—powerful, I thought a tactician was supposed to avoid direct confrontation." She pressed her head against my lap, clearly tired from battle.

"It seems your claims were true, I hope your prince forgives me for my…insolence. " Exhausted the woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as if in meditation.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Robin…You're shaking." It was Lissa who spoke first. Her dainty steps from behind came closer. I bowed my head away.

"Yeah. I know." But it was not the cold, or the pain from my bleeding hand and cheek that caused me to shake. "We need to treat Raimi before we move on, I know I broke a bone or something…"

Without a word, the princess wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

* * *

(3rd Person)

Both Feroxi and Ylissean travelled into the fort to recover like ants in a line that proceeded slowly inside, with Robin (shouldered onto Chrom) and Raimi (hobblying slowly behind by herself—her choice) leaving last.

The only figure left at the scene was a masked figure, observing from a nook of the massive fortress. They pulled their cape over their chin to fight the cold. Satisfied, the person sternly walked away, hoping to get back to the khan first.

* * *

(?)

 _Bored. Bored. Bored._

I cast another Thoron at one of the many pillars in the hall, I liked this one because I hasn't broke yet. The last three I shot at were weak and all broke in a single day.

Electricity danced along my fingers in yellow arches, a trick I've learnt and become tired of.

Suddenly, my mark glowed. As if snapped out of a fugue of boredom I felt delight for the first time in a long while. I could not help but smile.

 _Well, what do we have here. It seems our lost little Robin has awoken…_

* * *

 **Question: Do you think I should stop using the "(3rd Person), (Robin's POV)" format? I feel like they clarify easily which perspective the writing is currently in but I also feel like I'm treating you guys like idiots by exclaiming what mode it's in.**

 **Give me your thoughts in the comments (as well as any questions you may have with how I'm directing this story or whatever). Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
